Hanna wanna duel
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: 12 year old Hanna Marin is on her way to try out for Duel Academy. She walk through Tokyo. Hanna is a bit late so she walk a little too fast and bump into someone and fall down. "Oh...sorry." says Hanna and then look up at the other person. "Wow, you're..."


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars and Yu-Gi-Oh GX.**

* * *

 **Hanna wanna duel**

 **12 year old Hanna Marin is on her way to try out for Duel Academy.**

She walk through Tokyo.

Hanna is a bit late so she walk a little too fast and bump into someone and fall down.

"Oh...sorry." says Hanna and then look up at the other person. "Wow, you're..."

"Hi, girl. You're a duelist, aren't you?" says the other person with a tiny smile.

"Yeah, gonna try out for the Academy." says Hanna in a soft cute tone.

"Don't say. Here, take this. Somehow I can sense that it belongs with you." says the other person as she open her deck-holster and give Hanna a Winged Kuriboh card.

"Really? Thanks...I'll make you proud." says a happy Hanna.

"Good luck." says the other person as she smile, does a thumb up and walk away.

"Ah, shit...!" says Hanna when she look at her watch and sees how late she is.

She grab her duel disk and starts to run.

"I can't be the next Queen of Dueling if I'm late for the duels. The nice thing's that since I'm no student yet, they can't throw me into detention for being late like a dang shit." says Hanna as she swing her new card into the pocket of her pink pants.

5 minutes later in the duel arena at Japan Duel Monsters Corps.

"Kids who've won their duels shall report to division 6 now." says a voice over the speakers. "Those who failed, better luck next time."

"And have fun at the Duel Monsters community college." says Doctor Jessica DeWinter with a slightly evil smile, who sit on the VIP stands with some other high ranked officials of the Duel Academy.

Doctor DeWinter's phone beeps.

"Hello, who's...?" says Doctor DeWinter, as she answer.

"This is Headmaster Montgomery."

"Oh...hello, sir."

"I'm just callin' to make sure that things run smooth, Jessica. I don't want to hear that you repeat the crap from last year where you refused about half of the applicants entry into the Academy for some stupid reason. What was it...? Calling you 'Mrs' or 'Madam'...? I want everyone to be given a fair chance, okay?"

"Damn fucker. Doesn't he get that there's already enough losers in the school...? He's the boss though. If he want the drop-outs to get a duel, I'm gonna give them a fucking duel." thinks Doctor DeWinter.

"We have a last minute kid who wish to take the test, Mrs DeWinter." says an Academy secretary.

"Did you just call me Mrs...?" says Doctor DeWintern in slight anger.

"Sorry. I'm new, Madam." says the secretary.

"I hold a PhD in dueling. I've gained the right to the title of doctor, thank you." says Doctor DeWinter.

"Who'll be the kid's duel opponent and what exam-deck are we going to use?" says Professor Anne Vergeria.

"Leave that to me, ladies." says Doctor DeWinter.

At the same time, Hanna enter the room and walk over to another girl who seem to be the same age as Hanna.

"Hi, me is Hanna." says Hanna.

"Hello. I'm Mona and I have this thing where I get so nervous for test. I don't know how I won my duel." says the other girl.

"So you got in? Awesome. I'll be in too as soon as I win my duel." says Hanna.

"Then I think you got a problem. I'm pretty sure the last duel has been played." says Mona.

"Miss Hanna Marin, report to duel field G at once." says a voice over the speakers.

"Oh, yeah! That's me...wish me luck." says Hanna.

Hanna walk down to duel field G.

"Welcome, little applicant." says Doctor Jessica DeWinter from the other side of the duel field. "Duel gear on."

Doctor DeWinter activate her duel gear and as she does so, a small wind blow through the room, making her look epic as her blue tailcoat moves in the wind.

"I'm Doctor Jessica DeWinter, professor of dueling strategy, head of dorm for Aldebaran Blue and deputy headmaster of Duel Academy." says Doctor DeWinter.

"Wow! The deputy headmaster? I assumed you were some sort of school mascot, kinda like a teddy bear or a cheerleader." says Hanna.

"You sassy little girl, how dare you?" says Doctor DeWinter.

The lights above the field goes on and the lights on Doctor DeWinter's duel gear briefly flash red.

"That's pretty sweet, lady. How can I get one of those sexy blue duel jackets?" says Hanna.

"Tons of very hard work and extremely high results on your tests." says Doctor DeWinter and then thinks "Though first, you need to make it into the school and I'm going to make certain that will never happen. I'm gonna make her cry and send her right back home to mommy."

Hanna activate her duel disk, place her deck into it and says "I'm ready."

"Alright...let's duel." says Doctor DeWinter.

"Here goes..." says Hanna as she draw a card and get the trap card Hidden Book of the Spell. "I summon Elemental Hero Avian in defense mode and I also play a card face down. Sexy huh? Give your best."

"Calm down. Do not tell me what to do." says Doctor DeWinter and then thinks "Since I'm using my own personal deck instead of an exam one, I will be calling the shots in this duel."

Doctor DeWinter's duel gear eject a card from the deck to her hand during her Draw Phase.

"For my opening move I think I'm going to start easy. I play the spell card Confiscation." says Doctor DeWinter.

"Oh...what's it doin'...?" says Hanna.

"It allows me to pay in 1000 life points to look at your hand and send one of your cards to the Graveyard." says Doctor DeWinter.

Holo-images of the cards Hanna has in hand appear in front of Doctor DeWinter.

"Yeah. I do remember a few of these from back when I myself was a lame little beginner. Let's see...what card should I make go away? I know! Monster Reborn to the Graveyard." says Doctor DeWinter. "Then I place 2 cards face down and finally I play Heavy Storm. This card destroys all the other spell and trap cards on the field."

Hanna's face down trap is destroyed and so are the 2 traps that Doctor DeWinter had face down.

"Opsss, teacher. Forgot that you had 2 trap cards on the field, did you?" says Hanna with a teasing smile.

"Now, don't be so sassy, kid." says Doctor DeWinter as 2 Wicked Token monsters appear from Doctor DeWinter's 2 destroyed trap cards.

"What...?" says Hanna.

"The 2 trap cards I had were Statue of the Wicked, which summon a Wicked Token upon being destroyed. That's why I used Heavy Storm." says Doctor DeWinter.

"Holy shit, what's happening?" says Hanna.

"Nothing. Not yet." says Doctor DeWinter. "I now sacrifice my 2 Wicked Tokens, so I can summon...the legendary Incan Mech Golem!"

Dark clouds appear and the huge monster Incan Mech Golem rises from them.

"Awww, do not be too afraid of my grand Incan Mech Golem." says Doctor DeWinter.

"No way! Me has always wanted to battle one of 'em." says Hanna with a smile.

"You'll regret that desire right now. Incan Mech Golem, attack that Avian with Ancient Destruction." says Doctor DeWinter. "And because of my mighty golem's special ability, the difference between his attack points and your monster's defense points go straight to you as damage."

"My turn!" says Hanna as she draw a card. "Sexy. First I will bring back Avian to my hand with the spell card Warrior Returns Alive and I'm gonna summon him to the field in attack mode and then I throw down a couple face downs, yeah."

"Weak play, little kid. Incan Mech Golem, punch that Avian to crap." says Doctor DeWinter.

Incan Mech Golem attacks.

"Sorry. You set off my trap, a personal favorite. Hero Signal. It brings out another Elemental Hero from inside my deck. Say hello to my flamin' bitch...Elemental Hero Burstinatrix!" says Hanna. "And my second trap Negate Attack reduce all damage to zero and saves my monsters."

"Not too crappy." says Doctor DeWinter.

"Indeed 'cause here goes...Polymerization! Now I can combo my two heroes. Fusion Summon! Here he is...the awesome Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" says Hanna.

"Perhaps you should try to play a monster that has more attack points than mine, sweetie." says Doctor DeWinter.

"Me isn't done yet, teacher. And of course I know that my hero has less points than your golem, but that's all gonna change once I play this, the field spell Skyscraper." says Hanna.

Skyscraper activates.

"Ha! Your lame damn Skyscraper field card hasn't lowered my golem's power by a single point." says Doctor DeWinter.

"Actually you're right. Skyscraper hasn't lowered your golem's power, but it has increased my Flame Wingman's power by a total of a 1000 points." says Hanna.

"What the fuck? Time out..." says Doctor DeWinter.

"Elemental Hero Flame Wingman, Skydive Pyro!" says Hanna.

Elemental Hero Flame Wingman fly up high above the field, surround itself with a lot of blazin' fire and dive right onto Incan Mech Golem, destroying it.

"And thanks to my Wingman's special ability, your monster's attack points go straight to you as damage. Sexy huh?" says Hanna.

Incan Mech Golem break into pieces that fall down on Doctor DeWinter.

"Impossible! This stupid pooping little loser-child cannot have defeated me!" says Doctor DeWinter in anger.

"Holy crap! Gotta be the biggest fucking luck of a century! DeWinter would never lose to such a little newbie." says Alison DiLaurentis, one of the Academy's best students.

"Guess I won huh?" says Hanna. "I'm in, yeah!"

Hanna is very happy.

5 hours later, Hanna and the other new students are on the flight out to Duel Academy Island.

"Awww!" says Hanna, happy to get to start at the Academy.

She goes through her deck, looking if she wanna change it. She decides to keep her deck the way it is, at least for now.

When she arrive at the Academy, Hanna is given her school uniform, it is red, since she is placed in the Theseus Red dorm.

Theseus Red is the lowest ranked of the 3 dorms at the Academy, but Hanna is placed there, even though she won her exam duel she did poor on the written half of the exam, only scoring a D on it.

Mona is in Theseus Red too and she actually get to share a dorm room with Hanna and they are happy about that, having become buddies.

"Yay!" says a happy Hanna.

Hanna and Mona walk to the Theseus Red dorm building where they met a girl named Paige McCullers, who is a few years older than Hanna and Mona and is a third year student.

"So sexy, we're in red." says Hanna.

"Obviously you both are new. Let me explain how the whole color thing works. There's the Aldebaran Blue dorm, students there are the elite of this school, placed there by high skill, great wealth or via a diploma from a duel prep-school. Then there's Cavazuuka Yellow, students there are talented, for sure, but not to the same level as those in Blue. And finally there's Theseus Red...that's us. We're the dueling dorks, the bottom of the toilet, the weak ones, who suck at Duel Monsters." says Paige.

"I'm no loser. I beat a top teacher in my exam duel." says Hanna.

"Really? Then I guess you fucked up on the written part, otherwise you'd at least be in Yellow." says Paige.

"Me did suck at the written part, that's true." says Hanna.

Hanna sees a poster of a tall mature girl with a perfect body who wear an Aldebaran Blue uniform.

"Who's she?" ask Hanna.

"Her name is Spencer Jill Hastings. She's the Academy's number 1 duelist, the top of the top students, the so-called big chick on campus. She's never lost a duel in her life. Only a select few get the honor to duel her." says Paige.

"I'm gonna make it my goal to face her in a game of Duel Monsters someday." says Hanna.

"That won't happen, unless you move up to Yellow or Blue. No one in Red has ever played against Spencer Hastings." says Paige.

"If so, me will be the first Red student to duel Spencer and win." says Hanna.

"Keep dreamin'..." mumbles Paige as she enter her room and close the door.

Hanna and Mona enter their room.

"I need to find a way to get a duel with Spencer." says Hanna.

"Didn't you hear? Red students don't get to do that, Hanna-Boo." says Mona.

"Girl, me did hear what Paige told us, but I have to find a way to get to duel the big chick on campus. That's the only way for me to make everyone see how awesome I really am." says Hanna.

"Okay. I support you, Han." says Mona.

"Awww!" says Hanna. "Thanks, Mona. You're so sweet."

Hanna and Mona are happy.

They hug each other.

5 hours later, as the sun goes down.

Hanna eat a cookie and drink some apple juice when her Academy PDA light up pink and green to show that someone want to video-chat with her.

"Hello, Hanna here..." says Hanna as she open her PDA and press the enter button.

"Greetings, little girl. I'm Alison Nikki DiLaurentis." says Alison as she appear on the screen.

"What you want?" says Hanna with a cute smile and then gasp when she notice that Alison is a Blue student.

"I challenge you to a duel." says Alison.

"Oh...sexy!" says Hanna in joy, happy to get to play against a student from the Blue dorm.

"Meet me in the big arena at 23.11 tonight, good luck. You're gonna need it, newbie." says Alison and then ends the video-chat.

"Newbie? Me will be the next Duel Queen, oh, yeah!" says Hanna.

2 hours later, Hanna enter the big duel arena in the Academy's main building.

Alison sit high up on the stands. She wear her Aldebaran Blue uniform and rank pin on her collar shows that she's a second ear student.

Hanna wear her Theseus Red uniform.

"Welcome, Marin." says Alison with a sexy teasing smile.

"Thanks." says Hanna. "Nice...pretty sexy duel arena."

"I understand you won a duel against my hot mommy during your entrance-exam." says Alison.

"She's your mother?" says Hanna.

"Well, technically my stepmom, but since I never knew my own actual bio-mom, Jessica has become the one and only mommy for me after she married my dad." says Alison.

"Okay. I'm ready for a game. You're not the Blue I wish to duel, but it will do." says Hanna.

"Alright, little newbie." says Alison as she jump down from the stands and land only a few feet in front of Hanna.

Hanna and Alison activate their duel disks and take their places on each side of the arena.

"Let's duel." says Alison and Hanna.

Alison draw a card and then set a monster face down in defense mode and put 2 cards face down.

"That's all ya got? This on the other hand is a fucking awesome move." says Hanna as she summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode. "My buddy the Elemental Hero Sparkman and I equip him with the spell card Electro Boost Module, oh, yeah! Attack!"

Sparkman destroys Alison's face down monster.

"Yay! Sexy!" says a happy Hanna.

"Sure, my monster's gone, but that loss doesn't even bother me. The trap card Bitches' Back-Off. This card force your monster into defense and destroys any card equipped to it." says Alison with a slutty evil smile.

"Damn..." says Hanna.

"My draw. Yeah...the spell card Dark Partners. This allows me to special summon the monster Dark Blade from my deck." says Alison.

"Fuck!" says Hanna in slight anger.

"Dark Blade, attack and cut that Sparkman to pieces. Darkness DuoSlash!" says Alison.

Dark Blade destroys Sparkman.

"Okay...my turn and I draw. First I summon Burstinatrix in defense mode and fuse her with Clayman in my hand, creating the awesome Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster and when she's in defense she can attack you directly...Rampart Rocket Attack!" says Hanna.

"Fuck!" scream Alison in anger.

"Sure, it's only half as much damage as it would usually be, but that's fine." says Hanna.

"Fuck." says Alison.

"And now I throw down 3 face downs, yeah." says Hanna.

"You little shit. I play my spell card Diamond Up-Grader and equip my Dark Blade with it." says Alison. "I also play a card face down."

"I'm not a little shit. First I summon Bubbleman in defense mode, then I play Holy Starlight and send 2 cards from my hand to the deck and draw 2 new cards. And one of them I play right now, the spell card Force Reversed." says Hanna.

"No!" says Alison.

"Yes." says Hanna. "Rampart Blaster, attack Dark Blade!"

Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster destroys Dark Blade.

"Oh, yeah! Score for Hanna-Boo." says Hanna.

"I play Dark Hole. This card destroys all monsters on the field." says Alison. "Now that you have nothing to protect you, I summon my Battle Ox in attack mode. Go on and attack Hanna directly!"

Battle Ox attacks Hanna directly.

"Ahhh!" scream Hanna.

Hanna lose 1700 life points.

"I use my trap card Shortcut of Draconis. It allows me to summon a high level dragon from my hand without tributes and I pick my Curse of Dragon. I summon it in attack mode." says Hanna.

"Oh, no..." says Alison.

"Curse of Dragon, Dragon Flame!" says Hanna.

"Sorry. I activate the trap card Inferno Reflector!" says Alison.

Curse of Dragon is destroyed.

"The trap card Quick Reincarnation Darkness. It brings back my dragon. Curse of Dragon, destroy the Battle Ox." says Hanna.

Curse of Dragon destroys Battle Ox.

"I summon Curon Lizard Warrior in defense mode." says Alison.

"Stop. Alison, you know the rules of no midnight duels without the okay from a teacher." says Spencer as she, Paige and Mona enter the room.

"OMG, you're Spencer Hastings!" says Hanna.

"End this before security gets here." says Spencer.

"Alright, Hastings." says Alison, breaking up the duel and leaving the room.

20 minutes later, outside the Theseus Red dorm.

"Damn it, me almost won against Alison..." says Hanna.

"It seemed like it was anyone's game." says Paige.

"No, it was not. I know exactly how it would've ended. Because on my next Draw Phase I'd get...this." says Hanna as she hold up the spell card Aura of the Dragon.

In her mind, Hanna sees how it would be.

 _ **Hanna's imagination:**_

"I draw. Yes! The spell card Aura of the Dragon! This card increase the attack power of my dragon to a total of 2711." says Hanna. "Attack!"

Curse of Dragon destroys Curon Lizard Warrior.

"And because my dragon was equipped with my Aura of the Dragon card it deal damage straight to your life points, making me the winner. And that's game! Yay! Sexy." says Hanna.

"Fuck!" says Alison in anger.

 _ **End of the imagination!**_

"Wow!" says Mona.

"Interesting." says Paige.

"Yeah, sexy." says Hanna.

The next day, Hanna sees Spencer outside the school card shop.

"Hi, can I have a duel...?" says Hanna.

"Me? Dueling a kid from Red...? No, thanks. If you wish to duel me you must at least be in Yellow and even then I might not play against you." says Spencer.

"Oh...how about a duel right here and now?" says Hanna.

"Thanks, but no thanks. It would be a waste of my time to duel a Red first year kid." says Spencer and then walk away.

"Holy shit, the best student in the school is afraid of me." thinks Hanna with a cute smile.

Spencer is not afraid of Hanna. Hanna just think so.

"I wish she'd duel me..." says Hanna.

Hanna enter the card shop where she buy a simple booster pack.

She get seven cards, but none of them are very good so Hanna does not add any of them to her deck.

Once back in her room, Hanna put the new cards in her bag.

Then she take a seat on her bed.

Mona enter the room and says "Hanna, it's time for lunch."

"Food...? Yay!" says a happy Hanna, all childish and sweet.

Hanna and Mona goes to the Red food room.

They take their seats and are given rice and fish to eat.

Hanna and Mona starts to eat.

"Yum, yum." says Hanna, who think it taste very good.

"C'mon, it's just rice and fish..." says Mona.

"True, but it's yummy in Hanna's tummy." says Hanna with a cutie cute smile.

Mona smile too.

"Grow up..." mumbles Paige as she walk by.

"Lick asshole." mumbles Hanna.

Paige grab her food and takes it with her as she leave the room.

"I wonder why she doesn't eat here." says Mona.

"Maybe she doesn't wanna eat in public." says Hanna.

2 hours later, Hanna duel against Miza, another first year Red student.

"You've already lost half your life points and when my Sparkman attack again next turn it's over. I play 2 face downs and end my turn. Sexy huh?" says Hanna.

"Alright, baby. I play this monster." says Miza as she summon Celtic Guardian in defense mode.

Miza also play a card face down.

"So sexy. Here we go...Sparkman, attack!" says Hanna.

"No! The trap card Negate Attck." says Miza.

"I play my own trap. Anti-Trap no. 2. By throwing one moster card from my hand to the Graveyard I can disable your trap card. Sparkman, destroy the Celtic Guardian." says Hanna.

Sparkman destroys Celtic Guardian.

"And now I summon my Elemental Hero Rageman in attack mode. Rageman, go and attack Miza directly. Rage Rave Attack!" says Hanna.

Rageman attack Miza directly, taking out Miza's last 800 life points, making Hanna the winner of the duel.

"That's game! So sexy!" says a happy Hanna.

"No, me did not win..." says Miza in a sad tone.

"Yay!" says Hanna in childish joy.

"Can I have a rematch?" says Mixa.

"Sure, but not right now 'cause I gotta piss and I'm tired." says Hanna.

"Okay." says Miza.

Hanna does not need tp pee and she's not tired at all. She just wanna duel somone who's not in Red.

She goes for a wak around the island, looking studets from Yellow or Blue to duel, but non one wants to duel her.

"Shit." says Hanna.

"Hi, girl. Wanna duel...?" says a Yellow second year student as she suddenly walk up to Hanna.

"Ya bet I do. Get your game on." says Hanna with a confident smile.

"Alright." says the other girl.

Hanna and the other girl activates their duel disk.

"Okay, first I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode and then I throw down a pair of face downs, yeah." says Hanna.

"I set a monster in defense mode." says the other girl.

"That's all you're gonne do? Fine by me. Here's a sexy move for you. I fuse Sparkman with Elemental Hero Clayman in my hand and create the totally amazing Elemental Hero Thunder Giant and he's a true hero 'cause he has a smackin' 2400 attack points." says Hanna.

"Fusion monster on your second turn? You're too good to be in Red." says the other girl, surprised to see what Hanna does.

"Awww! Thanks, my name's Hanna. What's yours?" says Hanna.

"I'm Katy Loumbardie." says the other girl.

"Sexy name, girl. Here goes...Thunder Giant, attack with Thunder Giga!" says Hanna.

Thunder Giant destroys Katy's defense monster.

"No..." says Katy.

"Oh, yeah!" says a happy Hanna.

"My turn. I summon Falaghar the Druid in defense mode and I play a card face down as well." says Katy.

"Okay. Thunder Giant, take out her druid." says Hanna.

"No way!" says Katy. "I activate a trap, Total Takeover! Now your hero is mine."

Thunder Giant is moved over to Katy's side of the field.

"Well...too bad for you that I have one too! Total Takeover! And that brings Thunder Giant back under my command. Thunder Giga!" says Hanna.

Thunder Giant destroy's Katy's druid.

"Yeah!" says Hanna.

"I play Day of the Demon and it allows me to summon a Demon monster from my deck without tributes simply by throwing one spell card from my hand stright into the Graveyard and that brings forward my mighty Tantalus Demon with 2600 attack points. More than enough to punch your hero to crap." says Katy. "Little Red girl, you may have been quite the badass back home, but here at the Duel Academy you're far from a top duelist. Tantalus, attack and destroy!"

"Sorry! Feel the wrath of my Trap Hole trap card. Your big bad monster goes to the Graveyard, yeah." says Hanna. "Bye bye, demon shit."

"No!" says Katy.

"I summon Elemental Hero Avian in defense mode and I also throw down this little face down thing." says Hanna.

"My turn now! Okay...I draw. Yes! Monster Reborn. Welcome back to the field, Tantalus Demon." says Katy.

"Oh...shit..." says Hanna.

"Tantalus, kick that Thunder Giant to shit. Destroy!" says Katy.

Tantalus Demon destroys Thunder Giant.

"I play my spell card known as The Warrior Returning Alive. It brings back Sparkman to my hand and then I play Spellmaster Recovery to bring back my Polymerization card to my hand as well. Then I use it to fuse Avian and Sparkman and Bubbleman to create my sexy friend, the powerful Elemental Hero Tempest. And with 2800 attack he packs quite the power. So sexy. Tempest, destroy that demon." says Hanna.

"No!" says Katy.

"Oh, yes!" says Hanna.

"Mystical Elf in defense mode." says Katy. "And a card face down, just in case."

"Alright, girl. Tempest, destroy that elf, yeah." says Hanna.

"You set off my trap. One-Turn Takeover!" says Katy.

"You only get the pieces of my mighty hero 'cause I play this... sexy little spell card...De-Fusion!" says Hanna. "It split him back into three monsters again."

"I still get those." says Katy.

"Yeah." says Hanna.

"I tribute my elf to summon Battle Steer in attack mode." says Katy.

Battle Steer attack Hanna directly.

"My turn!" says Hanna. "I play my sexy spell card Dark Hole."

All monsters on the field are destroyed.

"And now when my three heroes are in the Graveyard I can use this card, Trio Recovery. With it I can bring back Sparkman, Avian and Bubbleman to my hand. Then I play another Spellmaster Recovery to get back Polymerization and then I once more fuse my heroes together to again create the sexy Elemental Hero Tempest in attack mode." says Hanna. "Tempest, attack Katy directly!"

Tempest attacks Katy directly.

"Damn!" says Katy. "You sure are good at this. I summon Little Elf Girl in defense mode."

"I summon Elemental Hero Pussycracker in attack mode. Destroy that tiny shit of an elf, yeah." says Hanna.

Pussycracker destroys Katy's elf.

"And now when you have no monsters to defend your life points I can attack you directly. Tempest finish her off now, yeah!" says Hanna.

Tempest attacks Katy directly, taking out her last life points.

"And that's game! Yeah, sooo poopin' sexy!" says a happy Hanna.

"Well done, you beat me." says Katy with a friendly smile.

"Thanks, girl. It was a sexy duel." says Hanna.

"It was pretty awesome." says Katy.

Hanna walk away to see if she can get more duels.

"Hi, Hanna-Boo." says Mona as she walk up to Hanna.

"Hi, girl. I just won a duel against a chick from Cavazuuka Yellow." says Hanna.

"Oh! Congrats, girl." says Mona.

"It was so awesome." says Hanna.

"Too bad me didn't get to see it all. I'm sure you were soooo cool." says Mona.

"You can see my next duel." says Hanna.

Hanna and Mona continue to walk.

28 minutes later.

"Hi, girls. Any of you wanna duel me?" says a first year Yellow girl.

"Yeah, me want." says Hanna.

"Okay. Awesome." says the other girl.

"My name's Hanna and you?" says Hanna as she activate her duel disk.

"I'm Becca Meiller." says the other girl as she activate her disk too.

"Sex name. I summon Elemental Hero Summer Slut in attack mode and I also play a pair of face downs." says Hanna.

"Okay. Here we go. I play Cutie Ball in defense mode." says Becca.

"Not much, but that makes this easy for little me. Summer Slut, attack that thing and destroy it." says Hanna.

Summer Slut destroys Cutie Ball.

"I summon my Floxida Soldier in defense mode." says Becca.

"That monster's crap. I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix and now I use Polymerization to fuse her with Summer Slut to create the ultimate sexy bitchy monster, my buddy Elemental Hero Sun Flare with 2700 attack points. And then I play my spell, Stop Defense to switch your soldier to attack mode and then...Sun Flare, attack." says Hanna.

Sun Flare destroys Floxida Soldier.

"Wait a poop! Why doesn't my soldier's effect activate?" says Becca.

"Because it was no longer in defense mode." says Mona.

"Damn!" says Becca.

"Yay!" says Hanna with a smile.

"I set a monster in defense mode and then I play Anti-Hero Strike to destroy your hero, yes." says Becca.

"My turn!" says Hanna. "I play Spellmaster Recovery to get back Polymerization to my hand. Then I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards. Now I use Polymerization to fuse Bubbleman and Clayman, creating my fat buddy, the Elemental Hero Mudballman, in defense mode."

"Okay. I send my face down monster to the Graveyard to summon my awesome friend, the Elemental Hero Metal Lady." says Becca.

"You have heroes too?" says Hanna.

"Only this one. Metal Lady, attack." says Becca.

"No! The trap card Diablo Venus Trap. It destroys your monster as soon as it attacks, yeah." says Hanna.

"Damn..." says Becca.

"I equip my hero with Sand Plus to bring its attack up to 2200." says Hanna. "Mudballman, attack Becca directly."

Mudballman attacks Becca directly.

"Okay...I summon my Abaneeka Princess in defense position and I also play a couple face downs." says Becca.

"Mudballman, destroy that princess!" says Hanna.

"No! Negate Attack." says Becca.

"Shit." says Hanna.

"I tribute my princess to summon Mardouk Dragon." says Becca.

"Sexy. I switch Mudballman back to defense." says Hanna.

"Damn. That thing's defense is higher than my dragon's attack." says Becca.

"Yeah, sexy huh?" says Hanna.

"I play the spell Xanodi Magic. It allows me to summon a second Mardouk Dragon and I happen to have one right here in my hand." says Becca.

"Not sexy. I summon my Elemental Hero Pussycracker in defense mode. Yeah." says Hanna.

"My first Mardouk Dragon, take out the Pussycracker!" says Becca.

"Thanks. When my Elemental Hero Pussycracker is destroyed in battle, its effect activates. I can now bring another female Elemental Hero from my deck to my hand and I pick Elemental Hero Blowjob." says Hanna.

"You can't summon that now." says Becca.

"I know, but that's okay." says Hanna.

"I put down a face down." says Becca.

"My turn. First I'll bring back Pussycracker to my hand with the spell card Warrior Returing Alive. Then I play Lucky Fusion to fuse my two female heroes together and create the sexy Elemental Hero Milf Queen with 2800 attack points." says Hanna.

"No..." says Becca.

"Yes. And when she's in attack mode, my Milf Queen can attack twice every turn. Milf Queen, get rif of those dragons...Royal Lady's Magic!" says Hanna.

"No!" says Becca.

"And it's bye bye dragons." says Hanna.

"I draw. Oh, yeah! The spell card Call of the Dark Priest. With this card I can bring out a high level Dark Spellcaster monster straight from my deck without making any tribute and I'm gonna go with...Dark Magician." says Becca.

"Why? My sexy milf still has more attack points..." says Hanna confused.

"For now, but that's going to change when I activate this, Anti-Hero Light. This awesome card reduce the attack of any hero monster by 600 points." says Becca.

"No!" says Hanna.

"Oh, yes! Dark Magician, destroy the Milf Queen!" says Becca.

Dark Magician destroys the Milf Queen.

"And since my mighty magician was a special summon, I also get a regular summon this turn, go, Celtic Guardian in defense mode." says Becca.

"I draw...c'mon, Heart of the Cards, smile upon me..." says Hanna. "Yes! The spell card Monster Reborn! Now my sexy Milf Queen returns, yay. So fucking cute." says a happy Hanna.

"Oh, no...!" says Becca.

"Milf Queen, destroy the Dark Magician." says Hanna.

Milf Queen destroys Dark Magician.

"I throw down a face down." says Hanna.

"Okay. I summon Mystical Elf in defense mode." says Becca.

"I draw. Nice. I play Remove Guard. This spell removes one defense monster from play that I pick and I'm gonna pick your elf. Yeah, it is removed from play. And now that you're unprotected, my monster can attack directly. Milf Queen take out her final life points." says Hanna.

Milf Queen attack Becca directly.

Hanna win the duel.

"And it is game!" says Hanna. "Very cute."

"Cool, Hanna." says Mona.

"Thanks, Mona." says Hanna.

2 days later.

"Spencer, please duel me!" whines Hanna, all childish, as she goes down on her knees and beg.

"No. Move up to Yellow or Blue and maybe I'll duel you, kid." says Spencer and then walk away.

"Fuck!" says Hanna.

Hanna walk back to her room where Mona wait for her.

"I didn't get my duel with Spencer..." says Hanna in a sad tone.

"You know that we in Red don't get to duel her, Hanna my friend." says Mona.

"Yeah, but I want to." says Hanna.

"Okay." says Mona.

"Holy shit...look at this!" says Hanna when she notice something in the school newpaper. "Next week there will be promotion duels. An opporturnity for students to move up to a better dorm."

"Oh, nice!" says a happy Mona.

"Yeah, me can move up to Yellow or Blue and get a duel with Spencer Hastings. So sexy." says Hanna.

5 days later.

"Welcome to the promotional duels, kids. If you win your duel you might get to move up to a better dorm or win other prizes." says Headmaster Byron Montgomery.

Hanna's opponent is Alison.

"I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode. Sexy huh?" says Hanna with a confident smile.

"No, not really." says Alison.

"Then how about this? I play 2 face downs." says Hanna.

"Little kid, not even close to sexy. I summon Dark Blade, in defense mode." says Alison.

"I'm not little. Me is awesome like fuck. I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in defense mode, yeah." says Hanna.

"I play a second Dark Blade in defense mode." says Alison.

"Okay. Yes, a sexy card. It is Polymerization. I fuse Clayman and Burstinatrix, creating my buddy Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster and I place her in defense mode. Yay." says Hanna.

"Not awesome." says Alison.

"It is for me 'cause when Rampart Blaster is in defense mode, she can attack you directly with half of her attack power." says Hanna.

"Fuck!" says Alison.

"Awww!" says Hanna.

"Hanna, piss yourself in fear. I now sacrifice my two Dark Blade to summon the great Doomsday Commander with 2600 attack points." says Alison.

"Oh...no!" says Hanna.

"Yeah! Doomsday Commander, destroy Rampart Blaster." says Alison.

Doomsday Commander destroys Rampart Blaster.

"Poopin' stupid fucker! You destroyed my sweet monster. I set a monster face down in defense mode." says Hanna.

"I play a card face down." says Alison.

"I play Holy Rod. I return my hand to my deck, shuffle it and draw the same number of cards that I returned, yay." says Hanna.

"Doomsday Commander, destroy little Hanna's monster." says Alison.

"No! Me activate a trap card. Sneaky Takeover. By sending one spell card from my hand to the Graveyard, me can take command over your Doomsday Commander, yeah. Doomsday Commander, attack Alison directly." says Hanna.

"Fuck you!" scream Alison.

"I draw. Okay, here we go. I tribute Doomsday Commander to summon Curse of Dragon." says Hanna.

"Damn!" says Alison.

"Curse of Dragon, attack Alison directly!" says Hanna.

Curse of Dragon attacks Alison directly.

Hanna win the duel.

"And that's game, yeah! Soooooo sexy!" says a happy Hanna.

Hanna is happy to have defeated a student from Blue.

"Next time I will not lose, little kid." says Alison in anger.

"No." says Hanna.

45 minutes later.

"Congratulations, Miss Marin. You've won yourself the right to advance up to the Cavazuuka Yellow dorm." says Headmaster Byron Montgomery.

"Thanks, sir." says Hanna.

Hanna is given a new Cavazuuka Yellow uniform.

The next day she move into a room at the Cavazuuka Yellow dorm.

"Yay. Nice room, very sexy." says Hanna when she sees her new dorm room for the first time. She actually get a room all to herself. She don't need to share it with another student.

Hanna is happy.

She takes a nap.

51 minutes later.

"Awww! Such an adorable private little dream me had." says Hanna as she wakes up.

Hanna eat a cookie and then she polish her duel disk.

"I'm sexy and cute." says Hanna.

22 minutes later.

Hanna goes to the Theseus Red dorm to hang out with Mona a bit.

"Awww! Hanna, yay!" says a happy Mona when she sees Hanna.

"Hi, girl." says Hanna. "Just 'cause I'm a Yellow now, I did not forget my buddy."

"So sweet." says Mona with a childish smile.

"I wish I'd won my duel too, so we could be in Yellow together." says Mona.

"Me too." says Hanna.

"Awww!" says Mona, giving Hanna a hug.

"Let's work on your deck so you can win next time." says Hanna.

"Okay, sweet Hanna." says Mona.

"Mona, soon your deck will be so sexy." says Hanna with an adorable smile.

Hanna helps Mona to re-build her deck.

After that they go for a walk to find someone that Mona can duel with her new stronger deck.

28 minutes later they find a Red girl that Mona can duel.

"I'm Mona." says Mona.

"Okay. And I'm Emma Whitesouth." says the other girl.

Mona and Emma activate their duel disks.

"I summon my Mystical Elf in defense mode and I also play one card face down." says Mona.

"Okay. Snow Goblin in attack mode." says Emma.

"Interesting." says Mona. "I tribute my elf to summon Dragon Seeker in attack mode. Destroy the Snow Goblin."

Dragon Seeker destroys Snow Goblin.

"Sexy." says Hanna.

"I set a defense monster and then I put down a couple face downs." says Emma.

"Alright. I activate my face down...the spell card Blind Cloud. As long as this card is on the field you can not activate any spells or traps." says Mona. "Dragon Seeker, destroy her defense monster."

Dragon Seeker destroys Emma's face down monster.

"Yay. So sexy." says Hanna with a cutie smile.

"Thanks, Han." says Mona.

"I play the Baby Dragon, in defense mode." says Emma.

"Hmm...first I play a face down and then I summon Red Raptor Ninja." says Mona. "Dragon Seeker, destroy the Baby Dragon."

Dragon Seeker destroys Baby Dragon.

"I summon Okulu Soldier. Destroy that ninja." says Emma.

Okulu Soldier destroys Mona's Red Raptor Ninja monster.

"I draw. Okay. Here we go...first I play my Anti-Magic Arrows to destroy your face downs so I don't need to pay 500 life points to keep Blind Cloud active. Then I set a defense monster. And now...Dragon Seeker, destroy the Okulu Soldier." says Mona.

Dragon Seeker, destroys the Okulu Soldier.

"No. I draw...and then I play Red Spear and remove the top card in your deck from play." says Emma.

"That's not a problem." says Mona.

"I summon Dream Unicorn in defense mode." says Emma.

"Okay. I summon Shadow Fish in defense mode." says Mona.

"Alright. I play a face down card." says Emma.

"My turn. I draw. I tribute my two monsters to summon Seenabahre Dragon with 2400 attack points." says Mona.

"Oh...no..." says Emma.

"Oh, yes. I play Giant Aqua Reversal to return all spell and trap cards on the field to the duelists' hands. Then I play Dragon Nails to power up my dragon. And now...Seenabahre Dragon, Tartarus Fire Attack!" says Mona.

Seenabahre Dragon destroys Dream Unicorn.

"That's not all. Because of my dragon's special ability it can attack again. My mighty dragon, attack Emma directly." says Mona.

Seenabahre Dragon attacks Emma directly, making Mona the winner.

"Yeah." says Mona.

"Wow! You're much better than me." says Emma.

"I just had a little luck." says Mona.

"Okay." says Emma.

2 days later.

"So sexy! Aria Montgomery's deck and duel disk are going on tour and will be on display here next month." says Hanna when she sees a poster on the wall in the school atrium.

"Wow! The deck and disk of the Dueling Queen herself. Imagine, all the awesome classic cards. It is the deck she used to beat Victorya Aleshia at Duelist Kingdom." says Mona.

"Yeah, and also to beat Melissa Setez and Nicole Sheridan in Battle City. As well as Anna Hopkins in the KC Grand P tournament and Melissa Crow during the WWDM finals." says Hanna.

4 weeks and 2 days later.

"Tomorrow we'll get to see Aria's deck." says Hanna.

"Yeah. It's gonna be so cool." says Mona.

Hanna returns to the Yellow dorm and her room.

She goes to bed and masturbates herself to sleep.

Mona goes to bed in her room and fall asleep at once.

40 minutes later, someone break into the room where Aria Montgomery's deck and duel disk are and smash the display cabinet and grab the deck and duel disk.

The person insert the deck into the disk, put the disk on the left arm and leave the room.

The alarm activates. Red lights flash on and a high alarm sound can be heard in every room of the school.

Hanna sit up in bed.

"What's going on?" says Hanna.

Mona sit up in bed too.

Mona grab her Academy PDA and open it. A live video message from the headmaster starts.

"Students, warning. We have a criminal on the island. Someone stole Miss Montgomery's deck and duel disk."

Mona call Hanna.

"Hanna, someone stole Aria's deck and duel disk..." says Mona.

"No...not Aria's cards." says Hanna. "I'm gonna find the one who did it. Meet me outside the Yellow dorm."

"On my way, Han." says Mona and ends the phone call.

6 minutes later, outside the Yellow dorm.

"Let's find the criminal." says Hanna as she put her duel disk on her arm.

Hanna and Mona walk down to the lighthouse on the island.

In the light from the moon they see a girl in a Blue uniform.

She turn around and it turns out to be Alison.

"Alison?" says Hanna.

"Hi, little Hanna and Hanna's lame buddy." says Alison with an evil smile.

"Return the stuff you stole!" says Hanna in anger.

"I will do nothing like that." says Alison, all sassy and badass.

"Okay. I challenge you to a duel." says Hanna.

"Alright, kid. As ya wish." says Alison.

"I summon Clayman in defense mode and I also throw down a face down." says Hanna.

"Lame. Watch a master duelist in action. I summon Celtic Guardian in attack mode and equip him with Dark Aura of Anger. Then I play 2 cards face down. And now...Celtic Guardian attack." says Alison.

Celtic Guardian destroys Clayman.

"No." says Hanna.

"You're just a weak kid." says Alison.

"Are you serious? I beat you in my promotional duel, remember." says Hanna.

"That was just a lucky crap." says Alison.

"No, it was not." says Hanna. "I summon Elemental Hero Slutgirl in attack mode and if she's my only monster on the field she can take down your monster even if it's stronger. Slutgirl, destroy the Celtic Guardian."

Elemental Hero Slutgirl destroys Celtic Guardian.

"Fuck you!" says Alison.

"I'm awesome." says Hanna.

"I play Giant Soldier of Stone in defense mode." says Alison.

"I summon Elemental Hero Avian in defense mode and I also switch Slutgirl to defense too, yeah. Sexy huh?" says Hanna.

"No, far from sexy, little loser Hanna." says Alison. "Yeah...here goes...the spell card Stop Defense. I switch your Avian to attack mode and then I tribute my stone soldier to summon Dark Magician Girl."

"Awww! Dark Magician Girl is sooo cute!" says Hanna, all childish, being very impressed to see one of Aria's most famous monsters.

"She truly is cute, but she also pack quite the power. Dark Magician Girl, destroy Elemental Hero Avian." says Alison.

Dark Magician Girl destroys Elemental Hero Avian.

"Damn! So not sexy. I use Polymerization and fuse Slutgirl with Sparkman in my hand and create the Elemental Hero Thunder Bitch with 2610 in attack mode, yeah." says Hanna. "Dark Magician Girl is cute, but I'll still attack her. Thunder Bitch, destroy Dark Magician Girl."

Elemental Hero Thunder Bitch destroys Dark Magician Girl.

"Yeah, sexy huh?" says Hanna with a bright smile.

"I don't think so." says Alison in anger. "I set a monster in defense mode."

"Okay...and now...Elemental Hero Thunder Bitch, destroy Alison's face down monster." says Hanna.

"No! The trap card One-Time Confusions. It allows me to stop any of your attacks for one turn simply by throwin' a single lil' monster from my hand to the Graveyard. Sexy huh?" says Alison.

"No." says Hanna.

"I tribute my monster to set a stronger one." says Alison.

"Okay. I play my spell card...Reveal the Secret no. 2. It flip all face down monsters on my opponent's side face up. Sexy huh?" says Hanna.

"Yeah, for me, kid. My monster is Man-Eater Bug. Its effect destroys your Thunder Bitch." says Alison.

"Not too crappy, but I play Monster Reborn and bring back Thunder Bitch again, yeah. So sexy." says Hanna. "Thunder Bitch, destroy Alison's Man-Eater Bug.

Thunder Bitch destroys Man-Eater Bug.

"Fuck!" says Alison in anger. "I set a defense monster."

"I play Pot of Greed and then I summon Shield Beast in defense mode, yeah." says Hanna.

"Okay...Big Iron Lizard, in defense mode." says Alison.

"Sexy. I'm gonna destroy that thing. Thunder Bitch, take down that lizard." says Hanna.

"No. The trap card Negate Attack." says Alison.

"Crap!" says Hanna.

"I draw...yes! Pot of Greed. I draw two more cards. Now I play the mighty spell card Black Luster Ritual. This card allows me to tribute my two monsters on the field to summon Black Luster Soldier in attack mode." says Alison. "Black Luster Soldier, attack the Thunder Bitch. Chaos Blade!"

"The legendary Black Luster Soldier? Aria did really have that card in her deck?" says Hanna.

"Kid, this card's been in my deck for years, but I usually don't play it very often." says Alison, pretending to be Aria for a moment.

"Alison, that deck's not yours." says Hanna.

Black Luster Soldier destroys Thunder Bitch.

"It is mine now. I'll not give it back." say Alison, all sassy and sexy.

"Yes, you will." says Hanna.

Hanna is nervous. She has no monster on the field and no strong cards on hand.

"My turn. I draw." says Hanna and then thinks "Deck, don't fail me now..."

Hanna close her eyes and then open them again to look at what card she did just draw.

She smile when she sees what it is.

"So sexy! Me play the spell card Brain Control. Now I command your monster. Black Luster Soldier, attack Alison directly. Chaos Blade!" says Hanna, feeling happy and horny.

Black luster Soldier attacks Alison directly.

"Fuck!" scream Alison in anger.

"And that's game! Yay! Sexy!" says Hanna.

Alison sigh as she goes down on her knees and begin to cry.

Hanna walk over to Alison and takes Aria's deck and duel disk.

The next day, Alison get expelled from Duel Academy and her duel disk is taken from her and all her cards are destroyed.

Hanna is given a medal for defeating Alison and getting Aria's disk and deck back.

Mona is moved up to Yellow so she and Hanna can share a room again.

2 months later.

Hanna finally get a duel with Spencer Jill Hastings and even though she does not win, Hanna doesn't cry like a kid. Instead she simply goes to her room and masturbate a bit.

Almost 3 years later, the night after the graduation party, the spirit of Hanna's favorite monster, the Elemental Hero Milf Queen, leads Hanna to the room where Aria's deck and duel disk were on display.

Hanna gasp in surprise when she sees Aria there.

"Hanna Marin, do ya remember me?" says Aria.

"Yeah, you're Aria Montgomery and you gave me this." says Hanna as she hold up her Winged Kuriboh card.

"Indeed. That day you were on your way to the Academy try-outs and I'm proud of how far you've come since then, now being the top duelist of the school." says Aria.

Hanna is now an Aldebaran Blue student and the best duelist in the Academy.

"I challenge you to a duel." says Aria. "Give all ya got, Hanna."

"Okay. So sexy." says Hanna.

"Let's duel, yeah!" says Aria and Hanna.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
